


【下阵雨/我深】启示录

by keiyu13bl



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plastic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyu13bl/pseuds/keiyu13bl
Summary: 流浪汉7 x 无灵魂2灵感Cr. JALOUSE 7 & 时尚先生溺水 2因为是脑补72写的所以打了72tag但是第一人称所以带入我深也无差关键词 垃圾堆 塑料袋阴暗短打PWP用词直白粗暴OOC慎入





	【下阵雨/我深】启示录

_“Come!”_  
And I looked, and behold, a white horse!  
And its rider had a bow, and a crown was given to him, and he came out conquering, and to conquer. 

—— Revelation 6:1-2

我正推着车  
如同往常一般  
走过昏暗的街道

购物车是我从几个街区外的超市偷的  
感谢那天那个付了钱却没还车的傻子  
属于超市的标志在当天就被我用铁片刮花了  
本该插入锁眼的铁链在旁边啷当

车已经被我塞得满满得  
都是我的私人物品和珍藏  
从冻死的同伴身上扒来的衣物  
垃圾箱里翻来还没来得及换钱的塑料瓶  
很多用来保暖的塑料袋和垃圾袋  
街边报纸柜里搜来的一叠叠免费报纸

嘶  
天气又要变冷了  
我找到了属于我的那个位置  
我拿起布料和报纸铺满  
地铁里传来的阵阵热气透过铁条的栏杆  
混合着腐烂与排泄物的气味  
真是温暖

我捂紧了漏风夹克  
盖上几层报纸  
仰面朝天  
霓虹的灯光虽然很刺眼  
但我就习惯了  
我闭上眼  
准备挨过这寒冷的长夜

我即将陷入梦乡  
阳光沙滩美食和美女正在向我招手  
我正要掀开最后一层幕布  
却被腿骨上的一阵刺痛拉回了现实  
是谁这么不长眼？  
我挣扎着把眼睛拉开一条缝

一个不高的男孩站在我腿边  
垂着头靠在墙上  
脚正好踩在我的小腿上

”你，滚开“  
我抬腿踹开了他  
翻了个身

没多久  
我的裤子仿佛被谁拉动  
一下下被拽的下滑  
他妈的到底是谁非要打扰一个流浪汉的安宁

我带着未尽的睡衣起身  
还是那个男孩  
黑色的T恤挂在他身上逛荡  
他蹲在我身边  
拽着我的裤脚

他的头被垂下的头发遮挡了大半  
不过这不影响我看清了他的长相  
像是迷失的小鹿脸上镶了一双狐狸的眼  
却可惜了是双没有灵魂的狐狸眼

这种情形我再熟悉也不过了  
不过自己送上门来的倒也难得  
今晚大约是不用挨冻了

我拽住他的手腕站起来  
我的力气应该不小可他丝毫都没有反抗  
只是呆呆地跟在我的身后  
我向前走了几米拐进楼缝间的小巷

黑色的垃圾袋在巷子尽头堆了满地  
隐约还有些汤水洒出  
味道是难闻了些  
不过我也不是没来这里翻过吃的

我把他安置在墙边  
看着他乖乖地坐下  
才走回我的小窝  
拉上了我的推车  
我走回来的时候对面的广告牌正切换到了海边假期的广告  
耳朵都听出茧子了的Welcome to the Caribbean

他倒是抬起了头  
指着我  
傻傻的笑了  
”God“  
他说

我还从没想过自己有一天还能和上帝扯上关系  
除了幼时被拉去一坐一天的无聊叨念  
和嘴里伊哩乌卢唱过的拉丁语颂歌  
谁让我早就来了这被上帝 抛弃之地

我站到他面前  
居高临下地望着他  
他抬着头  
漆黑的双目里映出我蓝光中的模样  
好像是有点朦胧的神圣意味

不过  
我扯开裤子掏出我的鸡巴  
把他的头按在我的裆下  
他张开嘴把我的鸡巴含进嘴里  
乖巧地动着舌头  
当人可比神强多了

这男孩挺有经验的  
很快就把我的鸡巴舔大了  
他还张大嘴把鸡巴整个含入  
收缩喉管的肌肉挤压我的龟头  
鼻孔呼扇着面色被渐渐憋红  
脸上露出虚幻的微笑

我拽着他的头发  
挺腰向更深处顶着  
倒是不知道他能坚持多久  
他或许在干呕  
可是喉腔痉挛着的紧缩让我只想塞向更深处  
他应该也是这么想的  
漆黑的眼闪着激动地泪光

不过夜还长  
我把他的头推开  
唾液从龟头连到他嘴边  
他失落的干咳起来  
然后撅起嘴  
抹着咳出的眼泪

我把他按扒在地上  
他的头陷入黑色塑料的包裹  
他的上衣堆到胸前  
泡在地上的黑水中

我从我的宝库里拿出了红色橡胶手套  
严谨的严丝合缝的佩戴完好  
我缓缓扒下他的裤子  
右手摸到他的尾椎  
沿着手下隆起的小包缓缓上滑  
虽然摸不到肌肤的触感有些可惜  
但是柔韧的质感仍然能够突破橡胶的阻隔

我摸到了他的蝴蝶骨  
不是瘦骨嶙峋的那种  
上面覆盖着一些肌肉和脂肪  
这让我想起了儿童绘本里的天使  
一定很好吃吧

我揉了一会  
有些腻了  
不管怎么说下面都还是一片骨头  
我收回了手  
掐上了身前的肥臀

好像已经润滑过了  
后穴口是湿润的  
也刚好省事

我拿着鸡巴在穴边拍了拍  
弹性的啪啪声证明了男孩身体的优秀  
龟头很轻松的便送进去了  
抽出来的时候头上已经沾满了晶亮的淫液

他很听话  
跪着撅着屁股一动不动  
只有蝴蝶骨随着呼吸的扇动  
才能证明他还活着

能不能让他有点反应呢  
我想着  
掐着他的腰撞了进去  
接着抬起他的左腿  
快速的顶弄起来  
人虽然是木了点  
但是里面却很温暖

他单腿支撑着身体  
有些乏力的微微抖着  
右手手肘撑在泥泞的地面上  
脸在垃圾袋里越陷越深

我忽然有了新的想法  
要让他更热一点才行

我掰着他的左腿把他整个翻转过来  
他胸前的T恤已经完全吸满了污水  
连我都有些受不了散发着的酸臭味

我在车斗里翻了翻  
找到了我的剪刀  
刀刃还算锋利反着光  
靠近手柄的关节处却有些生锈了  
将就吧  
我剪开了他的上衣  
甩进那摊污水

我用剪刀尖戳了下他的脸  
挺软的  
我举起剪刀  
大力下刺  
被胀满的黑色塑料袋泄了气  
纸盒 隔夜的披萨边 果皮 纸团 爆了一地  
老鼠淅索着飞速逃离  
他的眼睛这才缓缓地眨了一下

男孩的头现在被垃圾包裹着  
散落的垃圾在蓝光下倒出了些五光十色的感觉  
我拿出白色的塑料袋  
也是那间超市的产物  
把他的头套了进去  
在颈前打了个结

他呼吸的水汽迅速在塑料袋上凝结成一片  
腿间的软肉也很快硬了起来

这才对

我把他的双腿分开拉成直  
他的腿从腿根到足尖蹦成一根直线  
如同殿堂的立柱  
我就在这V字立柱之间  
再次进入了温热粘稠的穴巢

这次他的后穴开始有意识地蠕动起来  
会随着进出收缩  
我整根顶入的时候  
最深处的肠壁就会先紧起来  
随后传递到穴口  
如果我只浅浅地送进去几厘米  
穴口的肌肉就会先行收紧  
拽着不放

冷风从我身旁吹过  
掀起报纸哗哗作响  
但我一点都不冷  
因为我正被温暖包裹

他不知道还能坚持多久  
红色已经从他的脖颈蔓延到了胸膛  
塑料袋里充满了水汽  
沿着边缘开始滴起了水

他的双腿突然开始了今晚第一次的反抗  
用力的向内靠拢  
空虚或是想要夹到些什么  
他的那根东西蹦了两下  
小口小口地吐着白液  
他抬起手胡乱撕扯着面上的袋子  
但又笨拙无力地找不到要领

让我来帮帮他

我放下那双蹬着空气的腿  
双手按上塑料袋的两侧  
接触到手下薯片的袋子摩擦有些难听  
白色的塑料紧绷在他脸上  
勾勒出他形状奇特的鼻梁  
大张着的嘴  
我看出他正后仰着头  
努力的想要找到空气  
他的头在紧绷的袋子里转动  
像是想要冲出地狱的恶鬼

这才是活着的

我感到下腹一阵紧绷  
我迫不及待的加速着抽插  
将他的肠壁印上我的形状  
充血的肠道变得滚烫  
我也不愿再忍耐

我把自己体温的一部分射进了他的身体  
我趴在他的身上  
隔着塑料咬着他的嘴唇  
又或是脸  
吱嘎吱嘎

我摘下了红色的手套  
拿起剪刀  
割开了塑料  
他大张着嘴  
口水流下又被塑料糊满了嘴周  
两行血泪自他的眼角流下  
他的眼睛大睁着  
依旧是洞般深黑

突然  
他的眼中现出了光泽  
是我们的身后出现了一道光  
清晨的第一缕微光  
就落在他的脸上

他的眼神变得灵动  
他笑着向我伸出了手  
”God“  
他说

_“Come!” _  
And I looked, and behold, a pale horse!  
And its rider’s name was Death, and Hades followed him.  
And they were given authority over a fourth of the earth, to kill with sword and with famine and with pestilence and by wild beasts of the earth. 

—— Revelation 6:7-8

**Author's Note:**

> *隐喻有多种理解，其中一种可能是死后重获新生  
*窒息普雷很危险请勿尝试


End file.
